Careless Words
by wolfspeaker01
Summary: Out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Dumbledore spoke these words as a warning, but, as he would later come to regret, the way he had worded the warning struck a much different spark in a certain Slytherin third year.


_"The third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." -Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7. _  
Am I the only one who finds the way Dumbledore words this warning weird? Something that could have happened had their been someone who had taken his words a little too seriously.

Alicia Tineigh is a character invented by me.

Interpret it as you will. All I have to say is that I have a very strange, twisted mind, and this is a direct byproduct of said mind.

* * *

Alicia Tineigh was a muggleborn who had not had an easy life. She had been raised in a world of pain, the physical hurt accentuated by the biting remarks proclaiming her many, many faults, her worthlessness. Was it any wonder that when offered a ray of hope in the form of a brand, new world she reached out eagerly, only to find that the light that had penetrated her darkness was not nearly as bright once viewed from the inside.

One of the very few muggleborn to ever be sorted into Slytherin, the only one currently in school, Alicia's life did not get any better. Tormented and looked down upon by all those in her house, even the Head, a tall, dark man with a biting personality, had ignored her in favor of the more pureblooded students. The one time she had gone to the Headmaster searching for help, he had made light of her situation, insisting that children will be children and that in time they would come to accept her. She had walked out, her last hope in a quickly tarnishing world snuffed out. After that, she had suffered in silence.

Three years had passed and her life had gone on, nothing changing. Survive the agony of the school year to return to the life of pain she had lived before. Once, twice, now for a third year she had returned.

- - - - - - -

Alicia stared blankly at the food that had filled the tables. She could hear the other children as they reunited with their friends, sharing the events of their summer. The chatter of the first years as they tried to learn more about their new House and those in it. She no longer felt envious of them, rather she felt numb, displaced from the world. Her back hurt, she was fairly sure that one of her arms was sprained, if not broken, and her head was pounding. She listened to the Headmaster's speech, there was nothing else to do, but for some reason, the words seemed to wash over her, she couldn't seem to catch what he was saying. And then, the words, _"Third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." _She stopped listening entirely, her whole body tensing.

"_To anyone who does not wish to die..." _She wanted to die, the scars on her arms were a testament to that. She was just not courageous enough, not willful enough to finish the job on her own. But this... this invitation was too much to pass up.

- - - - - - -

Dinner was over, and Alicia snuck away from the crowd, an easy enough task. Carefully making her way to the third-floor corridor, she found the only door on the right. It was locked, but after a moment of searching her brain for the right incantation and wand movements she managed to unlock it. She slipped inside, coming face to face with the snarling middle head of an angry Cerberus. She smiled as the teeth descended.

- - - - - - -

Hermione unlocked the door and they quickly ran in, slamming the door behind them. Turning to face the room, Hermione screamed and, quickly opening the door, pulled the boys out of the room, Filch was nothing compared to the horror of the room. Ron fainted as he realized what had been coating the floor. Harry's stomach had rebelled, and he was sick on the floor. Hermione had been too busy seeing the blood that virtually covered every inch of the room and the three-headed dog to notice the trapdoor neatly situated under the dog's feet.

* * *

Too weird for you?

Is it rated appropriately?

Feel free to comment.


End file.
